


smile

by nononei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, can be read as platonic, or not-so-platonic, whatever floats your bokuaka boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nononei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji has the. best. smile. ever.</p>
<p>(five times Bokuto tried to make Akaashi smile and one time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

1.

For once Bokuto doesn’t mind that morning practice happens so early. It means he gets to see Akaashi that much earlier. He spent the majority of the previous evening perfecting a joke that he’s sure will make Akaashi smile.

So, when he sees Akaashi he doesn’t greet him with the usual “good morning,” but rather with a “hey Akaashi!”

He doesn’t give Akaashi a chance to respond before launching into the joke. Delivery is everything, after all, and he can’t have Akaashi saying something that will throw him off.

“What’s Kenma’s favourite type of dog?”

Akaashi looks confused, which is not what Bokuto is going for.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think Kenma liked dogs.”

Akaashi was just supposed to say “I don’t know” but Bokuto can still work with this.

“A setter!”

Bokuto can’t help but grin as he delivers the punchline, but Akaashi doesn’t react at all.  No smile, not even a twitch of the lips.

There’s a kind of awkward silence, and Bokuto’s grin steadily decreases in size until he looks almost as unimpressed as Akaashi.

“That wasn’t a very good joke, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi finally replies.

Bokuto can’t deny that he’s disappointed, but as practice is about to start, he tries to brush it off. It’s not his fault Akaashi doesn’t have a sense of humour. He’ll tell Kuroo the joke later. At least he’ll appreciate it.

 2.

Spring is great. Nice weather, spring inter-high tournament, spring…rolls?

And, everywhere you look there are

“Flowers?”

Akaashi takes the flowers that Bokuto shoves at him, but he doesn’t look too happy about it.

Bokuto had taken a bit of a detour on his way to school that morning and had picked an assortment of flowers and then done his best to make them into a presentable bouquet. He’d been a little late because of it, but it was worth it.

Or so he’d thought.

“Yeah Akaashi. Flowers.”

“You really didn’t need to Bokuto-sahhhh—”

The way Akaashi’s nose scrunches up is slightly adorable, and even when he sneezes into the bunch of flowers in his hand, Bokuto finds it sort of endearing.

“Sorry,” Akaashi sniffles.

He certainly looks sorry as he hands the flowers back to Bokuto.

“Thank you, but I—”

Whatever Akaashi was going to say is cut off by another sneeze, but the sneeze says it for him.

Akaashi excuses himself to go grab some tissues, and Bokuto is left standing there, holding the flowers he’d picked and feeling incredibly stupid.

Of course, in addition to all the wonderful things about spring, there are also spring allergies. 

3.

Between school and volleyball, Bokuto doesn’t have much free time. Still, after a long day he manages to find time to make some nanohana no karashiae, which is thankfully easier than he had expected. He spends that night and the whole of the next morning waiting impatiently for lunchtime to roll around.

When it’s finally time he grabs the food he’d packed and heads down to the 2-6 classroom. It’s nice out, so most people have already rushed outside to eat their lunches. It should be easy to spot Akaashi in the nearly empty room, so it’s also easy to see that he isn’t there.

Bokuto silently curses his luck. He had been so excited about sharing his lunch with Akaashi that he hadn’t considered the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to find him.

Not sure where to even begin looking, Bokuto heads back to his own classroom.

He sits silently and makes a point of not enjoying his lunch at all. It’s easy enough, considering the only reason he’d made nanohana no karashiae was to make Akaashi happy. He doesn’t even like rapeseed.

4.

Bokuto isn’t sure why he does it.

Well, that’s not entirely true. He does it because he wants to see Akaashi smile. The thing he really doesn’t understand is why he thinks that balancing on a volleyball will make Akaashi smile. Or why he thinks he can balance on a volleyball.

The second after he says “Akaashi, check this out” he regrets it.

But he has Akaashi’s attention, and he can’t back out now.

He places one foot on the ball, hesitating before trying to bring the other foot up.

For one brief moment he’s actually doing it. He’s balanced on top of the volleyball, and he thinks that maybe it wasn’t that bad of an idea.

And then he’s falling. It’s not that far of a fall, but it hurts. Bokuto’s just glad that he managed to avoid hitting his head.

In a split second Akaashi is standing over him, looking concerned and not even slightly amused.

“Are you okay?” he asks as he sticks out his hand to help Bokuto up.

Bokuto nods and allows Akaashi to help him onto his feet.

 “Bokuto-san, please be more careful.”

“I will,” he promises.

In the end, Bokuto thinks the fact that Akaashi didn’t think it was funny when he fell is almost as nice as Akaashi’s smile.

5.

“You look extra nice today Akaashi.”

It’s meant as a genuine compliment. Akaashi is the most attractive member of the Fukurodani volleyball team, and there’s no point in denying it. Bokuto sees no reason why he can’t compliment Akaashi.

Akaashi doesn’t seem to see it like that. Rather than flattered, he looks wary.

“What do you want Bokuto-san?”

“Harsh, Akaashi. Can’t I just say you look nice?”

 To be fair, if he did want something he would probably try complimenting Akaashi, but that’s not what he’s doing this time.

Why can’t Akaashi just say “thanks!” and flash him a smile? That’s what Bokuto would do if someone told him he looked extra nice.

But not Akaashi. Akaashi just says “I can toss to you for a little bit, but then we have other things to practice.”

Spiking Akaashi’s tosses is definitely less fun than usual that day.

+1.  
It may just be a practice match, but that doesn’t mean that Bokuto doesn’t want to absolutely destroy Nekoma. In fact, just before the match began he had promised Kuroo that Fukurodani would do just that.

Now, in the third set, Bokuto is still set on winning. It’s too close of a game to say that they absolutely destroyed Nekoma, but they can still beat them. It’s Fukurodani’s match point, and that means it’s time for the ace to show what he’s made of.

Bokuto knows Akaashi is going to toss to him. He knows that the other team knows it too, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll smash the ball through the blockers.

Bokuto follows the movement of the ball as it sails over to their side of the net.

Konoha receives it. Now to Akaashi. Akaashi tosses it. And then…

Bokuto jumps, his hand colliding with the ball. Two blockers on the other side jump too, but Bokuto isn’t going to lose now.

He forces the ball past their defenses, and it hits the ground just centimetres from Yaku’s outstretched hand.

The whistle blows, signalling the end of the match. The Fukurodani side of the net erupts in cheers.

Bokuto turns to thank Akaashi for the awesome toss, only to see Akaashi with a giant smile spread across his face.

If all it takes to put a smile on Akaashi’s face is a good win, Bokuto thinks he has one more reason to do his best.

**Author's Note:**

> are 5+1 fics still a thing? I'm gonna go with yes.
> 
> I'm a little bit in love with ~~every single haikyuu character~~ Akaashi Keiji. He's super pretty and super done with everyone's shit and I live for that.


End file.
